El juego de las pasas
by Addictivell
Summary: Es un día aburrido para Sasha. No obstante, encontrará la manera de arreglárselas para divertirse de una forma muy particular. "Historia participante del reto Situaciones extrañas del foro Kunren Heidan". (AU)


_**NdA: **__Holiwis. He traido una nueva historia que se basa en el Reto Libre sobre situaciones extrañas del foro __**Kunren**__**Heidan**__. La situación que he elegido es __Reírse en un momento inoportuno__ y pensé que Sasha Braus encajaría a la perfección en esto xD Eso es tan ella. Además que es un personaje muy entretenido. !Espero que sea de su agrado! _

_Bien, aclararé ésto antes para que no entren dudas, eh; La historia está escrita basándome en un mundo alterno. __La partes en Cursiva y "entre comillas" ocurren en la mente alocada de Sasha Braus._

_*****Los personajes de la serie **no** me **pertenecen**, aunque así lo quisiese :C jajaja._

_Oh Dios, tenía pensado escribir mucho en esta parte y ya se me olvido todo... Disculpen mi senilidad xD._

* * *

**Reírse en un momento inoportuno:**

_**El juego de las pasas.**_

Ya casi es verano. El sol cada día ilumina cada pared del colegio privado de Sina. Colegio respetado por seguir tradiciones, su integridad Profesor-Alumno, el número de trofeos ganados y lo estrictas que suelen ser las clases. No cualquiera entra a éste protocolario colegio. Y no cualquiera sale de él. En el tercer piso, al final del pasillo, la sala número 101 se destaca por ser una de las clases donde los estudiantes cursan su último año para así salir al mundo del trabajador. Allí, las clases a menudo son interrumpidas muy a menudo...

Les diré por quién...

...

Las visitas de trabajadores de otros sectores, quienes se esmeraban en ganar subordinados interesados en una carrera en universidad, cara y lucrativa, le aburría de manera solemne. Ella, Sasha Braus, tenía claro en qué dirección iba su vida: La Gastronomía. Por eso escuchar a sujetos de terno, con buen aspecto y parloteando una variedad de palabras que ni les prestaba atención, le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Si alguien, en ese preciso momento le preguntase si quiere unirse a la milicia, aceptaría. Todo es mejor que oír en qué se basa la carrera de _Ingeniería en Números _para ella_._

Sus mejores amigas parecen todo lo contrario a ella. Así que por dos horas más tendrá que aburrirse matando el tiempo haciendo dibujos deformes y sin ningún sentido... o no.

Sasha es alguien fuera de lo común. Un ser demasiado diferente para éste mundo tan monótono. Alguien que sin lugar a dudas, y quien diga lo contrario, vale por mucho. Más aún con aquella imaginación tan singular y particular que la representa. No sólo entre los suyos, y por suyos me refiero a su curso, era conocida por un apetito sin condiciones hacia la comida. Sino en casi el colegio entero. Así que su fama juguetona y graciosa era una cualidad no tenía nada que envidiar.

A veces reaccionaba por instinto y otras no. Hoy era un día de esos.

Aturdida ante la idea que de manera repentina cala hondo en su disparatada cabeza, una sonrisa se le asoma en el rostro. Una sonrisa con algo de cizaña. Se soba las manos una con otra y humedece su labio inferior pasando su lengua sobre éste. Su mente juguetona una vez más pide salir a la luz y ella no puede decirle que no.

Saca de abajo de la mesa su tarro de pasas. Lo guarda siempre para ocasiones especiales, es decir, esos días donde el sol le pega fuerte en el rostro y está demasiado inapetente para correr las cortinas, la mitad de la clase está en su mundo. La castaña de apetito voraz lo usaba para traer de golpe a todos a la realidad. Desperdiciarlas no le importa, no les gusta... más bien, las odia.

La pone con disimulo sobre la mesa. Respira hondo con una sonrisilla pícara. Trona los huesos de sus dedos y quita la tapa del tarro. Comprueba que nadie esté mirando... ni una paloma. Saca una pasa que pone sobre sus dedos y lanza hacia su compañero frente a ella.

Nada. Su puntería es un desperdicio de tiempo, pero no queda conforme.

-...Bien chicos, les dejo con su director. -Frunce el ceño molesta. Ahora sí las cosas se volverían un infierno. El director del colegio, un anciano, era de esos que cuenta los hechos de su vida y se desvía de ella una y otra vez sin llegar a un punto en concreto. No obstante, es estricto. Sin mencionar que todos deben prestarle suma atención.

Suspira.

No importa, su destreza en el campo de _tiroteo de pasas _es buena y cautelosa. Cual gato cazando, se posiciona sobre la mesa y confirma objetivo. Cierra un ojo para tener mejor visión e instintivamente saca la lengua dejándola quieta hacia la derecha.

_-"Objetivo localizado. Tiene permiso para atacar, Teniente Braus"_

_-"Afirmativo, disparando en 3... 2... 1 ¡Fuego! _"

La pasa voladora le llega justo en la nuca a una compañera que está en un asiento más adelante en dirección diagonal. La chica rubia lleva su mano al lugar del golpe y lo frota para disminuir el dolor.

-"_Le he dado, pero el objetivo no ha sido derribado. Permiso para volver a atacar."_

_-"Permiso concedido, proceda con cautela." _Escuchando el dialogo creado en su cabeza vuelve a tirar una pasa marrón dándole en el mismo lugar que le dio antes.

Sasha debe morder su labio para evitar reír cuando la chica voltea mirando hacia todos lados.

-"_Preparándome para el tiro definitivo. Disparando en 3, 2...1" _La pasa le llega justo en la mejilla a la rubia.

La castaña cubre su rostro intentando en vano contener las carcajadas. Pero estas son incontrolables. Los presentes voltean a verla y el director detiene su charla. Las carcajadas llamarían la atención de cualquiera y los golpeas a puño limpio sobre la mesa llaman la atención de toda persona que pasase por fuera de la sala.

-¿Señorita Braus, qué le es tan gracioso?

Sasha escucha la pregunta del Profesor jefe mas no puede contener la senda risotadas. Es un ataque de risa. Su estómago comienza a doler y lentamente se calma hasta quedar en un frágil silencio. El cual se rompe cuando desvía su vista para ver a la chica rubia.

Continúa unos segundos más hasta calmarse. El dolor en el estómago es una clavada dolorosa que asegura ser como si le enterrasen un cuchillo. Seca las lágrimas de sus ojos provocadas por su ataque de risa el cual no consigue explicar al profesor y director. Respira hondo y finge prestar atención.

El director ha vuelto a aburrir con sus historias, pero Sasha Braus buscará una nueva víctima para sus fechorías mientras intenta controlarse en el intento.


End file.
